The Marigold tree
by EGIRLY
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn. Dont like dont read.


Act 1, Scene 1

Swanton, Marigold

Narrator:

The Gellar cabin was filled with cheer and happiness. The celebration of a newborn daughter had just begun. The city of Swanton was hidden in a forest there was no path into it. The only way to find it is to get lost in the magical forest called Marigold Forest. In this hidden city there is no existence of time because of the magic the forest had gave off. All there was were night, day, and year. Time was no worry for the people as long as the major Marigold tree in the center of town was healthy. But back to the story where the new parents Jackson and Mollie held their daughter, the last hope for the city: Caitlyn Cowry.

Jackson: Isn't she beautiful dear. _Looking down at Caitlyn lovingly as she is sleeping._

Mollie: Yes dear she is. _Looking up at Jackson._

_The mayor runs into the house like a mad man with a horrid look on his face._

Mayor: Town meeting emergency, town meeting emergency! Pack your bags and come to the meeting, hurry…. _He ran out without taking a break._

Jackson: _Saying to the few guests they had_ GET OUT AND HOME PACK EVERYTHING AND GET TO THE MEETING!

_Everyone hurried back to their homes where they packed their stuff. Jackson and Mollie had also started packing both their things and a few things for Caitlyn _

Mollie: I wonder what is wrong with him and the city? _Packing a small bag for Ciatlyn not aware of the future ahead._

Jackson: I don't know but it must be something with the Marigold tree in the center or something with the forest. _Almost finished with packing his clothes._

Mollie: Do you think it has anything to do with Caitlyn? _Mollie and Jackson both looked at their bundle of joy at the same time._

Jackson: I hope not. _Attending back to his bags._

_The couple and child left their cabin for the final time not knowing what was to come in the future. Mollie looked down at Caitlyn taking in her light brown eyes and little tuff of brown hair at the top of her head._

Act 1, Scene 2

The Town Hall

The mayor stood at the podium with a grim look on his face. He looked at Mollie and Jackson with sorrow eyes and looking back at everyone else in the room.

Mayor: As we all know Mollie and Jackson had just had their first child, Caitlyn. _His voice was growing sadder by the moment. _The tree has lost a leaf, and it was at the very same minute that Caitlyn was born.

Gasps of shock were heard through the room no one had suspected Caitlyn to be the bad omen.

Mayor: As you all know the tree only will start losing its leaves if a bad omen comes and begins to kill it. Once the tree starts to die we start to die along with it as long as we are in the forest. I have decided that the town leaves tonight before anyone becomes ill. _His eyes scanned the room with sorrow._ I have also decided that Caitlyn will stay here. _Mollie broke down crying while Jackson tried to calm her. _

Mollie: You can't take my baby away from me; I don't want my baby to die alone.

Jackson: Mollie is right Caitlyn doesn't deserve an ending like that.

Just then the town prophet entered the room and the spotlight is on her.

Prophet: Caitlyn shall not die; she will grow to the age of 17 then stop just like the forest will. Then stop. The forest and all its contents will freeze in time but everything around it will age and die. Violet will not die until after the last leaf on the Marigold tree drops to the ground. The only way to save her is to have someone who cares about her rescue her from the dark thing she will face in her future. I will stay with her until her 17th birthday to teach her everything she has to know to fend for her self.

Narrator: That night Mollie and Jackson left the city and their child behind. The town had soon gone separate ways, forgetting about the baby and the prophet and worrying about their families and jobs. Jackson and Mollie had always continued wondering and worrying about Caitlyn hoping the prophet was keeping her promise to the city and the Gellar family.

Act 2, Scene 1

Swanton, Marigold

150 years later.

November 2, 2006

Narrator: If you had scene what Caitlyn had looked like as a baby and the grown young woman she was now then you would not see it. Her once brown eyes filled with joy are now dark drowned in pain and sadness. Caitlyn has lived alone for the past 143 years and yet she can remember her old teacher prophet whom died 143 years ago from that exact day.

Caitlyn: Prophet I have missed you for the past 143 years. I know it is strange to be this old and to remain 17 for almost forever. _She looked at the place where she put the ashes of prophet and yet couldn't fathom why prophet had lived to be 73 but she had lived to be 150. _Its my fault your dead.

A ghostly whisper: No it isn't you were meant to live this long for a reason.

Caitlyn: _Looking around. _who's there? _She looked up at the Marigold tree everyday it looked scarier. _

Whisper: Only me your old friend Marigold. _Caitlyn turned to look at the tree. _Yes it is me child. Wasn't it unfair to have your family leave you with a stranger for 17 years whom then died? _A branch reached down careful not to lose any leaves and stroked Caitlyns arm._

Caitlyn: I gues…. Guess? _She stepped slightly foreword. _

Marigold: Well then you should make it stop; make everything stop; the loneliness, the pain, the suffering. You deserve better and I have a little trick to help you with that. _Marigolds branch swiftly gets some thing out of the ground._

Caitlyn: What can I do? _Caitlyn steps foreword entranced by the tree._

Marigold: You should…. We have to stop talking someone is coming. _The tree goes back to its normal position and taking Caitlyn out of her trance and the object on the ground._

_A boy appears_

Caitlyn: What just happened? Wait who are you and when did you get here?

Boy: I'm Shane. _He holds out his hand._

Caitlyn: Hello Shane, I'm Caitlyn. _She shakes his hand._

Shane: Nice to meet you._ He lets go of her hand._

Caitlyn: It is nice to meet you too.

Narrator: That afternoon Shane and Caitlyn talked. Soon they became friends, but both leaving out important things. Caitlyn explained the abandoning of the city that a virus broke out, but her parents didn't want to take her because she had told her how he was from adopted by his parents when he was 6, but was an orphan for 5 years. He explained that his father is looking at places to build a new home for his family.

Act 2, Scene 2

2 weeks later

Swanton, Marigold

Morning

Narrator: That morning it was the anniversary of Shanes' adoption. For a special treat his parents were taking him out to lunch. They said that he could bring the girl that he has been talking about for two weeks.

Shane: Caitlyn? _He walked into Swanton._ Cait where are you? _He checked everywhere in the center looking for her finally going to her house. He walked into her room and saw that she was asleep. He tried to shake her awake._

Caitlyn: Who is it? _She whispered not opening her eyes._

Shane: It's me Shane, your best friend. _He checks her forehead and feels her burning up_. Caitlyn do you feel ok?

Caitlyn: No … there are only 4 leaves left on the marigold tree. I feel like I'm dying. _She takes his hand but slowly lets go from weakness_.

Shane: What does that have to do with anything? _He asks trying to keep her awake._

Caitlyn: It means that when the last leaf falls I die. She closes her eyes and will never open them again.

Shane: This isn't happening you're my only friend.

Narrator: So in time memories began to fade and lives moved on. The tree regrew its leaves its leaves always living and taking lives of the innocent people who got lost. The town was soon forgotten from every ones mind and so was Caitlyn

Marigold: I will be back…

**

* * *

**So how did you like it? . If you catch the names Demetri , Violet , or Cowry. Just know it is supposed to be Shane , Caitlyn , and Gellar. Also APrt II is in writing and guess what? CAITLYN ISNT DEAD!!!Well she is but more on that later.


End file.
